Let Yourself Go
by LuanaGMTeixeira
Summary: Seiya sees Saori in a bad mood because of her work, decides to massage her...


It was about midnight and a half, Seiya was reading a book while waiting for his wife to arrive, until he realized that the boy next to him could not stand the fatigue and fell asleep on his father's lap.

"Looks like somebody here could not stand sleep." - He said laughing, taking the boy in his lap and leading him to the bedroom.

Meanwhile out there...

After a long day at work, Saori went to her house, exhausted by all the services she had.

"Looks like this job was not light today..."

Arriving home, the woman saw that her husband was on the couch and reading a book, which by the cover, was about a singer, but she was so exhausted that she could not stand upright, so Seiya saw that she arrived, realized what and asked her if she was okay.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I do not know..." - She said wearily.

Seiya saw how stiff she was and asked if she would like a massage for her to relax, she accepted and then went to the armchair, sitting and leaning her head on it, so Seiya set the book aside on the couch and went to the woman.

"Relax..." - He whispered to her.

He started to touch her skin slowly, making small movements and then took her hair off and began to slowly approach her neck, closer and closer, Seiya began to murmur a song in his mind until... he remembered a special in which I was seeing in the book and then he started to sing that song...

 _"Well baby I'm gonna teach you what's all about tonight..."_ \- He started to sing low as he approached her neck.

Soon Saori realized that he was singing "Let Yourself Go" A song from that singer they both love so much, so she did not say anything else and let him do that "massage" on her.

 _"Trust me honey everything's gonna be alright..."_ \- He started singing very softly into her ear, causing little shivers in her.

Then she smiled, it's one of those smiles that Seiya waited for every afternoon when she got home from work.

 _"You gotta do it like I'm there for nothing, listen to me baby..."_ \- He sang slowly as he felt her muscles calm down again and practically letting her ear turn red.

His voice in her ear... She was starting to get really horny, only he did that to her.

 _"Anybody can do it, all you gotta do is just... Let yourself go." -_ He finished kissing the white skin of her neck, making her shiver a little. Seiya pulled away, but was soon pulled by the sweater over her.

"Not now..." - She said a little bossy. "No, you will not!"

"And is it? Well, I think someone liked the massage." - He said and knew the answer by her malicious smile.

Then Saori pulled Seiya close for a kiss.

"I love your deep voice..." - She said between kisses.

"All you have to do now is relax." - He returned to mutter the song again.

 _"Now don't be afraid just relax and take it real slow, cool it baby you ain't got no place to go..."_ \- Soon he began to sing from where he stood, as he opens some of her blue blouse and kisses the neck to the chest, making her sigh and hold the nape of his neck very close to her.

"Just put your arms around me real tight, enjoy yourself baby do not fight..." He continued to sing the lyrics as he licked lightly on his neck. The woman seeing this decided to play his part.

 _"All you gotta do is... Let yourself go."_ \- Saori completed the lyrics as she rubbed her fingernails at the top of his back, making the man go chill.

 _"Take a real deep breath and put your warm red lips on mine, just like I tell you, everything's gonna be just fine..."_ \- He continued as he ran his tongue down her chin until her mouth came.

 _"Kiss me nice and easy, take your time, baby I'm the only one here in line ..." -_ Saori continued the last lines of the letter while still trying to catch her breath.

"All you gotta do is just... Let yourself go !" - Both end the music together, almost out of breath.

Then the couple separated from each other trying to absorb some oxygen.

"Do you want water?" - He asked breathlessly.

"I want to." - She said softly as she sat down in the chair again.

Seiya went to the kitchen, picked up a glass, filled it with water and drank, giving a few sighs and approaching her.

"Leave me some ..." - She said a little softly, Seiya held out the glass and she drank the rest of the glass.

"Want more?"

"No thanks, everything is fine." - She said getting up and giving him a seal.

"Great!" - Seiya said taking her in his lap and leading her into the bedroom. - "Let's sleep ... or ..."

Then he thought, came very close to her ear and whispered.

"How about another round, only further?" - Said malicious.

Saori kissed him warmly and they both entered the room.

Meanwhile in the other room of Kouga...

"Uh?..." Kouga said sleepily. "What's that noise? Is my mother here? I'll go and see..."

After the couple entered the room to have some more fun before bed, then the wine-colored kid went to the living room, which woke up with the noise of his parents and went there to see if his parents were there, but he had not no one in the room.

"Mother? Father?" - Said the boy.

Soon he began to hear noises that resemble groans and sighs from their room, then he curious, went slowly to the door of the room quietly and heard the noises of his parents doing something.

"You bastards!" Kouga said playfully and returned to his room to leave privacy for his parents.


End file.
